


Helium

by wordstothewisereaders



Series: Destiel Works [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Helium inhalation, M/M, SPN - Freeform, don't really know what this is, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordstothewisereaders/pseuds/wordstothewisereaders
Summary: Dean has always had a strong opposition to children's birthday parties. But now that he has to work on undercover, Cas has to find a way to cheer him up.





	Helium

Dean Winchester had a strong opposition to birthday parties. He always had. It went back to his twisted childhood, because every year up until he was a teenager, Sam wanted a party, complete with his friends and his father. And every year, Dean couldn't give that to him. He tried. Good God, he tried, but it always came out as a flop of cheap confetti, stolen cake and no one to celebrate with. Of course, there had been the year that Bobby got both of them real presents and took them to eat somewhere John never would have dreamed of, and the time that Dean had saved enough money from working at a nearby garage to buy real presents and real food. Still, the bright decorations and laughter would never sit well with him again.

He had no desire - or plans, for that matter - to return to one before he died.

Yet here he was, sitting in the Impala, in his fake federal suit and tie as he scoped out the house with vibrant balloons tied to the mailbox.

"Alright, let's do this." Sam said, climbing out of the passenger seat and eyeing over the place.

The backyard was crawling with kids. A bounce house had been blown up in the corner with balloons tied to ever surface around it, and a long table loaded down with cake and food ran the length of half of the back of the house. There was music and screaming and laughter and all sorts of toys flying through the air. Dean shuddered unpleasantly. He loved children, but this was definitely not his element.

The formalities were quickly overthrown as the men worked the party. Their front of being FBI agents investigating the brutal murders at the local school was accepted. Not one of the mothers batted an eye, though several admired Sam, and a pair in the corner debated which of the three was better looking.

Sam ran an EMF check through the house after excusing himself to the restroom. Dean scanned the perimeter of the yard, looking for any sign of the demonic possesion that had been running rampant through the nearby school. He sulked through every bit of it.

Cas, on the other hand, curiously observed the kids. He had been accustomed to human tendencies and traditions for a very long period of time now, but children would never cease to amaze him. Amazedly, he watched as two boys untied some of the balloons, inhaling their contents before speaking relatively higher than they had been moments earlier. He smiled bewilderedly. Wonder if it works on me?

A half an hour later, the brothers had not found a single sign to worry over, leaving a dissatisfied Sam and an overly grouchy Dean who would have given anything for a strong shot of whiskey right then.

As they got ready to leave, Dean motioned Cas over from across the yard, pointing towards to the door and mouthing let's go. The angel nodded and strode over to him, smiling slyly.

"Let's go, man. I can't take much more of this." Dean complained, heading to the door.

"Of course, Dean." Cas replied, voice five octaves higher than it normally was.

Dean stopped dead in his tracks, slowly turning back to Cas.

"What the hell did you just say?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I said of course." Cas answered, smirking ever so slightly.

Containing his laughter, Dean immediately grabbed the angel's arm and pulled him to the car. They stopped outside of it as Dean chuckled, "Wait, wait, say something."

"What would you like me to say?" Cas asked.

Dean doubled over, wiping at his eyes. "How much Helium did you inhale?"

"Five balloons." Cas answered, "I don't understand the chemical effect. It does, however, seem to be quite comical."

Dean laughed again, "Why the hell would you do that, man?"

"You seem to be in a pissy mood. The kids seemed to enjoy it, so it was worth a try." Cas said. No matter how much he seemed to speak, the effect never wore off. It was pretty fascinating once one got over the initial comedy of it.

"Well aren't you sweet." Dean answered, ruffling the angel's hair while never breaking their infamous eye-contact. "C'mon, get in the car. I don't think I can stand this much longer." All the while, Dean was still laughing, almost hysterically so as he watched the serious faced Cas climb into his seat.

"What took you so long?" Sam asked, cutting his eyes at the two of them.

"I appear to have cheered Dean up." Cas replied, straight-faced.

Sam whirled around in his seat, laughter filling the car.

The Helium didn't wear off until the next morning, leaving a full night of shameless, high-pitched flirting and laughter that would cause aching sides. Dean had never smiled so much in one day.

Maybe birthday parties weren't so bad after all.


End file.
